


I know what you did

by Killsopp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Burning, Consent, Cronus doesnt get fucked, Dominant Kankri, M/M, Submissive Cronus, This man just wants his nic, cigarette burns, consensual punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killsopp/pseuds/Killsopp
Summary: “Give me your arm” kankri holds out his hand. Slowly Cronus let his arm unfold, letting Kankri take him by the wrist. “Do you know why I'm doing this?” Kankri asks, a cigarette between his fingers slowly burning down.“I bought another pack” he keeps his eyes down and voice quiet.“Is that it?”“I bought another pack with your money after you told me not too”
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 43





	I know what you did

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first published fic and I'm writing at 2 in the morning. have mercy, please. Please let me know if you like it and request pairings if you want too. Thank you so much for reading <3

“Give me your arm” kankri holds out his hand. Slowly Cronus let his arm unfold, letting Kankri take him by the wrist. “Do you know why I'm doing this?” Kankri asks, a cigarette between his fingers slowly burning down.   
“I bought another pack” he keeps his eyes down and voice quiet.   
“Is that it?”  
“I bought another pack with your money after you told me not too”   
Kankri flicks the ashes off into Cronus’ hand, trying to pull his hand back at the burn Kankri only held on tighter. Keeping his eyes locked on the violet Kankri kicks Cronus’ legs apart, frowning.   
“You're getting riled up aren't you” He smiles, shaking his head. “You wanted me to find these? So I would have to punish you?” Cronus stayed quiet, his free hand behind his back. He knew the routine of punishment, and he knew his safe word. At any moment he could end the scene and just throw away the pack, but he wanted this.   
“Cronus answer me” Kankri puts his foot over the others bulge pressing down on the swollen sheath.   
“Yes, I wanted you to find it” He tenses, focusing on keeping his legs apart.  
“Keep your palm up” He orders.   
Unfurling his fingers he exposes his palm to Kankri who flicked more ashes onto the skin.  
“I'm sure it's sad to see these go to waste” he holds it closer to his face. Cronus coughs at the smoke so close to his nose turning his head away.   
Kankri frowns snuffing it out on Cronus’ palm  
Hunching over Cronus cries out trying to pull his hand away, but Kankri keeps a tight grip. “Stay still and shut up” he takes the cigarette off his skin letting his hand go.   
Tears falling onto Cronus’ cheeks as he looks up at Kankri with big eyes. Fins pressed back against his head in submission. “I'm sorry” He moved down so he was on his knees, bowing, holding his hand keeping it shut to stop the stinging.  
“That's good” he smiles, petting his hair back. “What's your color hun”   
“I'm green, I'm fine” he keeps his head down taking deep breaths.   
“Alright” he lights another one. “Get up”   
Cronus sits up on his knees looking at Kankri. He wanted to touch him, but he could sit and wait for hours if Kankri told him so, which he usually did.   
“If you can't make me cum by the time this is burnt out you won't be able to sit properly for a week.” He spreads his legs “and if I feel any fang this goes out on your shoulder” he warns leaning back.  
Quickly pulling down Kankri's ridiculously tight leggings Cronus licks over his sheath, coaxing his bulge out. Fingers moving to his nook he slowly presses two in.   
Letting out a quiet hum he holds onto one of his horns to keep him in place as he starts to suck the tip of his bulge.   
“Good boy Cronus, you're doing such a good job” He moves his hand to the base of his horn stroking through his hair.  
Moving his fingers faster Cronus licks up his bulge, letting the appendage push itself into his mouth nearly gagging him. Keeping his lips sealed he starts to suck at the rhythm of his fingers, being careful not to spit any slurry onto the floor when he pulls off for a breath.   
“Halfway through” He moans legs shaking slightly as Cronus’ movements sped up in a desperate attempt to bring him close to his orgasm.   
“Yeah, right there babe” Kankri grips onto his hair pushing all of his bulge into him. Pulling him off quickly he pants, “Close your eyes hun” he warns before hitting his climax. Red slurry coating Cronus’ face, dripping onto his chest and legs.   
Taking a deep breath Kankri lets go of his hair, “Good job” he smiles putting the cigarette out on the windowsill.   
“Don't move yet hold on” he grabs a rag from the top of their shared dresser wiping the slurry off his face. Kneeling in front of Cronus he smiles. “You're such a good boy for me” Kankri smiles, kissing his cheek.   
“Let me see your hand”   
Cronus nods holding out his palm. The skin was raw but already starting to scab up. Kissing the violet mark he looks up at him. “Why don't you go start bathwater and I'll get a bandaid and cream for that?” he pets his hair back carefully brushing over his fin.   
“Sorry for buying another pack” He leans into his touch, closing his eyes. “I forgive you, but next time ask beforehand? I don't want you buying packs all the time”   
“I will swear on it” he holds out his pinky.   
Rolling his eyes, Kankri links his pinky with the others kissing his finger.   
“Now go start a bath, you smell disgusting”


End file.
